Gone
by Air Vee
Summary: Alternate Ending to Death Note. Comments plz. :3


"It's my win, Near."

Light smiled as the seconds winded down. The door swung open behind them. Near wasn't expecting anyone and neither was Light. A fimilair head of wild red hair stepped through. He smiled, his grey and oranges goggles gleaming in the sliver of sun that came through the wall.

"No, Kira." Matt proclaimed. "It's **our** win."

Near instantly dropped his finger puppets. He thought Matt was dead. No, he was sure of it. Matt strolled in as if nothing had happened, still smiling like he won the lottery. It felt like it.

"How are you--"

"Alive? Faked it. We couldn't switch Mello out though." His head fell at the mention of his fallen comrad. "Poor guy knew you had his name, Kira. Said himself he had to go through with it... Anything..." He stopped. "To catch you."

"What do you mean we? You said ' we couldn't switch him'. Who's we?"

Matt laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess. I guess you didn't look as closely into things as you could have. Wammys is full of smart bastards like us. Too many, you know. These guys... the ones who couldn't be L... they deticated their lives to the sucsessors. Us. Me, Mello and Near here. Anything we needed in a heartbeat." He pulled a NDS out of his vest pocket and started to play nonchalantly. "Sorry, but stupid people bore me."

He laughed again reaching into his pocket for a light. A thin smiled appeared on Lights face.

'Baka. Showing up here in person.' He chuckled in his head as if not to give himself away. ' Mikami will just- wait! The names Mikami wrote haven't taken effect!' Light kept his poker face on willing to put up with Mikamis failure for the moment.

"So which one of you is the guy I talked on the phone with?"

Lights eyes grew wide as Matsuda raised his hand. Near let out a laugh. How could Matt contact them instead of him. But he realised, he wasn't Mello. He really didn't need Near's help. Matt was smart, real smart, just a lazy sonofabitch. He he put some effort in he'd probably be smarter than Near.

"Matsuda?" They all stared in utter disbelief. Him? Why him? "You called him?"

"No... no..." He stammered nervous he was being put on the spot. "They called me. They needed to know where we would be. They... they just want to help, Light."

"Well, yes," Matt cut in. "We do. But not Light." He looked up from his game. "No, Light is Kira. That's why we're here. Light is Kira and he's going to jail for it. If not that much."

"I'm not Kira."

"Bull. Shit, Yagami-kun." Matt went back to his game, puffing away at his cigarette. "You are Kira, a murderer. A serial killer. There is nothing even remotely close to the definition of justice going on here. You just kill as you please. Now, how do you know if those you were killing weren't innocent? It's true, the law system isn't perfect. Nothing is." He shook his head. "But proclaiming yourself God and killing for the better of tommorow is bull and you know it. Now, feel free to say you're innocent. But, you know... You're not so..."

"The man on tv..."

"Former Wammy's House resident. We dressed and prepped the dude. He was willing to do it even if, you know, it ended up the way it did. Poor guy."

"You still haven't told us who the other person is!"

Matt laughed again, closing the game of and stuffing it back into his vest. He flipped his cherry hair back still smiling a little.

"Oh, come on. This is easy. Who is smart enough to figure out who Kira is before anyone else in the world?"

"L..."

Matt's grin widened. Light stepped back, afraid, unsure if this was true or not. No. It had to be a bluff. L was dead. Light watched him die. Right?

"Hey, L?" Matt called to the door behind him. "You wanna come say hi or are you gonna wait out there all night?"

Sure enough the rail thin pale face man walked in wearing his usual attire of a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans with black sneakers, no socks. His black hair had been messed with, and obvious attept to neaten it had been made but seemingly failed as all it did now was stick up even more erracticly. His dark eyes were shaded with an even deeper shadow of sleep loss. His sneakers slapped on the concrete, the noise amplified by the complete silence in the building.

"Hello, Yagami-kun..." His monotone voice had changed little since their last meeting. "Or should I say Kira, to be correct about it..."

A dead grin spread across L's face, one of win and revenge. One swept across Light's face, too, but for a completely different reason.

"Ha!." He started laughing. "You expect us to believe that's Ryuzaki? You just said you switched the real red head with you. How do we know he's not a fake?"

"Because," Matsuda stared him down. "The notebook! It-it has his name in it!"

Near pulled the notebook out of his shirt.

"This one? This is the real book."

Light's eyes grew wide. Near wasn't bluffing after all. Matsuda began rapidly turning pages.

"L Lawliet, Matsuda-san. That's what you're looking for."

Matsuda nodded as he continued to ruffle through the book. He stopped pointing to the name.

"Now, Mikami-san can prove to you, with the Eyes, that I am in fact the name written on that page." He turned to Mikami." Tell them my real name."

Mikami brought up his head to look at the man. His eyes glowed a deep scarlet as the letters and numbers appeared. L Lawli--

"NO!" Mikami flailed wildly not believing his own eyes. "It's not possible."

"Well...?"

"L... Lawliet! That's what it says! I swear! God, I'm sorry! I failed!"

Mikami collapsed to the floor in a heap. Near's people rushed to arrest him. Matt smiled again.

"How?"

Aizawa and Mogi stared in complete amazement. Light was slightly agitated. L took out a bag of cookies from his pockect as he began to explain, sticking one in his mouth every so often.

_The rain fell heavely. This rain storm was all too fimiliar. Silent bells clammoured in his head as the water seeped through his clothes. He turned to see it. The Shinigami staring at him, watching for his next move. L called her over wanting to talk._

_"It seems you are quite concerened with Misa-chan."_

_"I am respecting a promise I made."_

_"I see..." He stared up into the clouds. "So you plan to kill me to protect her, no?"_

_"Yes. I may."_

_"That's not going to stop Kira from using Misa-chan for only her eyes. You see, once he finds someone else with the eyes he will abandon Misa, or even dispose of her. "_

_Rem listened. She was sure he was right. That was what Light was planning._

_"I have no choice. Kira's actions mean nothing to me unless they inflict damage on Misa."_

_"Your obligation to her is touching. But you see..." He turned to the Reaper. "If I die, Misa will as well." Rem stared blankly at the thin man. "Kira will not just allow her to jeprodize his path to his 'new world'. I am the only one who can stop him."_

_"What you're saying it is the best intrest of us both to keep you alive?"_

_L turned away._

_"Do as you like, Shinigami. I am just sharing my view on the subject."_

_His head rose to the sky again, staring blanky as the rain fell._

_"If I spare you... you will protect Misa from Kira?"_

_"I will do my best to. Yes."_

_Rem floated off back into the building for her book. Light came out side just as she left._

_"What are you doing out here, Ryuzaki?"_

_--_

_L sat up. It'd been two days already. The sleeping drugs worked, but God, Watari was dead. He hadn't counted on that happening. No, this wasn't the time to grieve. This was the time to move. He slid off the table but his clothes were gone. The only clothing was a suit for his burial. Thank goodness he woke up before they actually put him in the ground. The suit was stiff, new. He hated to leave the case wide open like this, but Light probably had his name now. On that normal page. That was it. That was how the worked it out. Rem would write L's name on a normal piece of paper so that if Light got a hold of the book he'd think L was dead, too. 100% sure; that look Light gave him. He was sure of it now. L strolled out the door of the morgue and down the street. He took what he could from his bank account ready to start another life until he was needed again. He'd have to wait was all._

--

Light stared in complete disbelief. No. How could he lose? How? He was God! L had finished his bag of cookies staring at the empty plastic like it hit him.

"My regrets are that I could not save Watari, I could not thank the Shinigami and Mello dying. But he chose to do so. He was very brave for that. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. You see, Light-kun, if you had let him live you probably would have gotten Near's name out of him as well. But, no. Now, I am 100% sure you are Kira and I have proof."

Matt put out his cigarette. His hand came up, his smile returning again.

"Bang. You lose, Kira."

A smile spread across L and Near's faces as well. Light fiddled with his watch. His hands sweating couldn't find the grip to pull the switch. L saw him messing with it. Too obvious, too suspicious.

"Matt... Yagami-kun is having a bit of trouble with his watch..."

Matt brought his hands up to his shoulders pulling a gun from the back of his vest shooting Light in the wrist. Light spun twisting away from where he was hit. The watch spilled across the floor the cut of paper revealing itself to the spectators. Light pulled away from the SPK members trying to arrest him laughing wildly. He looked up glaring at L a crazed look in his eyes, possesed by Kira.

"Yes, L..." He hissed, hate burning in his throat for the one he was adressing."I am Kira. I am God."

"No. You are Kira, the serial killer. Mass murderer. Psycopath. A sick boy with a God complex. You say you are justice. The only justice here will be us putting you in jail."

"Jail?"

"If you get that much." L's thumb found it's way to his lips. "You will go to jail for life... or be sentenced to death. Either way this is the end."

Light fell to the floor. With every gun in the room pointed at him, it really was over. Ryuk chuckled in the corner. Almost everyone saw him writing on the note's tiny page. L knew what was comming. Light suddenly grabbed his chest in pain, falling completely on the ground. L stopped anyone from helping him. There was nothing to do anyway.

"I am sorry it ended this was Yagami Light. I really did value you as a friend."

"I can't die...! Not yet! There's still so much to do! I can't die..."

"All this proves is you are not God. You never were. You never will be."

"Burn in hell, Ryuzaki! I -I can't die!! AGH!" He twitched in pain his eyes glazed over. "Demo demo bu wakaate shimata dosureba ino..."

He didn't move. Everyone lowered their guns and their heads. Light Yagami was dead. Kira was finnally gone.


End file.
